90scarsfandomcom-20200214-history
GMC Sonoma
Positioned in the middle of the compact pickup-truck market, the GMC Sonoma competed with the Ford Ranger and the Dodge Dakota, as well as its corporate sibling, the Chevy S-Series pickup. The Sonoma was available in both 2-wheel-drive and 4-wheel-drive versions, in both regular (with a short and long bed) and extended body versions. The Sonoma offered three trim levels, base, Special, and top of the line (SLE). Year-to-year changes 1993 A special version of the SLS is the "Highrider," which offers a raised suspension, gas-pressurized Bilstein shock absorbers, tougher axles, a locking rear differential, 3.9-in. wider track plus under-body shielding that will appeal to off-road enthusiasts. The base engine is a 2.2-liter inline ohv Four, and is available on 2-wheel-drive models only. Optional engines are a 4.3-liter ohv V6 and an Enhanced high-output version of the same engine that delivers 36 more horsepower than the standard 4.3. A 5-speed manual transmission is standard, and a 4-speed automatic overdrive is optional. A 2-speed transfer case with a floor-mounted shift lever allows shift-on-the-fly 4wd operation. A 2-speed electric-shift transfer case is optional. The 1995 GMC Sonoma stands at parade rest, recovering from the rigors of last year's total redesign. As a result, GMC has concentrated on a number of small improvements such as a driver's-side airbag and improved lumbar support on optional bucket seats. The other big news is that extended-cab models will now be available after a one-year hiatus. 1995 Halfway through this model year, prices for regular cab trucks increased $125, and Club Coupe extended cabs $325. Retail prices As of December 17, 1993: *'$9,806 '(1994 GMC Sonoma SL 4x2 Short Bed Regular Cab) *'$10,106 '(1994 GMC Sonoma SL 4x2 Long Bed Regular Cab) *'$14,306 '(1994 GMC Sonoma SL 4x4 Short Bed Regular Cab) *'$14,606 '(1994 GMC Sonoma SL 4x4 Long Bed Regular Cab) *'$11,138 '(1994 GMC Sonoma SLS 4x2 Regular Cab) *'$12,113 '(1994 GMC Sonoma SLS 4x2 Extended Cab) *'$15,638 '(1994 GMC Sonoma SLS 4x4 Regular Cab) *'$16,613 '(1994 GMC Sonoma SLS 4x4 Extended Cab) *'$11,680 '(1994 GMC Sonoma SLE 4x2 Regular Cab) *'$16,180 '(1994 GMC Sonoma SLE 4x4 Regular Cab) As of late 1994: *'$10,415 '(1995 GMC Sonoma SL 4x2 Short Bed Regular Cab) *'$10,725 '(1995 GMC Sonoma SL 4x2 Long Bed Regular Cab) *'$11,768 '(1995 GMC Sonoma SLS 4x2 Short Bed Regular Cab) *'$12,038 '(1995 GMC Sonoma SLS 4x2 Long Bed Regular Cab) *'$12,843 '(1995 GMC Sonoma SLS 4x2 Extended Cab) *'$14,785 '(1995 GMC Sonoma SL 4x4 Short Bed Regular Cab) *'$15,360 '(1995 GMC Sonoma SL 4x4 Long Bed Regular Cab) *'$16,128 '(1995 GMC Sonoma SLS 4x4 Short Bed Regular Cab) *'$16,668 '(1995 GMC Sonoma SLS 4x4 Long Bed Regular Cab) *'$17,183 '(1995 GMC Sonoma SLS 4x4 Extended Cab) As of August 1, 1995: *'$10,540 '(1995 GMC Sonoma SL 4x2 Short Bed Regular Cab) *'$10,850 '(1995 GMC Sonoma SL 4x2 Long Bed Regular Cab) *'$14,910 '(1995 GMC Sonoma SL 4x4 Short Bed Regular Cab) *'$15,485 '(1995 GMC Sonoma SL 4x4 Long Bed Regular Cab) *'$11,090 '(1996 GMC Sonoma SL 4x2 Short Bed Regular Cab) *'$11,400 '(1996 GMC Sonoma SL 4x2 Long Bed Regular Cab) *'$12,352 '(1996 GMC Sonoma SLS 4x2 Short Bed Regular Cab) *'$12,622 '(1996 GMC Sonoma SLS 4x2 Long Bed Regular Cab) *'$13,852 '(1996 GMC Sonoma SLE 4x2 Extended Cab) *'$15,730 '(1996 GMC Sonoma SL 4x4 Short Bed Regular Cab) *'$16,305 '(1996 GMC Sonoma SL 4x4 Long Bed Regular Cab) *'$16,982 '(1996 GMC Sonoma SLS 4x4 Short Bed Regular Cab) *'$17,522 '(1996 GMC Sonoma SLS 4x4 Long Bed Regular Cab) *'$18,482 '(1996 GMC Sonoma SLE 4x4 Extended Cab) Shipping prices *'$470 '(1994 models) *'$480 '(1995 models) *'$485 '(1996 models) Gallery 95sonomaregularcab.jpg|1995 GMC Sonoma Regular Cab (4x2) 95sonomaregularcab2.jpg|1995 GMC Sonoma Regular Cab (4x4) 95sonomaextendedcab.jpg|1995 GMC Sonoma Extended Cab (4x2) 95sonomaextendedcab2.jpg|A red 1995 GMC Sonoma Extended Cab 95sonomaextendedcab3.jpg|1995-1996 GMC Sonoma Extended Cab 95sonomaextendedcab4.jpg|1995 GMC Sonoma Extended Cab (4x4) 95sonomaextendedcab5.jpg 96sonoma.jpg|1996 GMC Sonoma (4x2) Short Bed 96sonomalongbed.jpg|1996 GMC Sonoma (4x2) Long Bed 96sonoma4x4.jpg|1996 GMC Sonoma (4x4) 96sonoma2.jpg sonoma_steeringwheel.jpg|The steering wheel of a GMC Sonoma Category:GMC Category:Pickup trucks